


Overstuffing Riko

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Married Couple, Weight Gain, berrys going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: After Riko agrees to gaining, Dia preps a special night for her to get stuffed silly.





	Overstuffing Riko

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry that the only diariko content i make is fetish content. please forgive me.

Dia had finally found it in her to open up to her wife, Riko, about her feederism fetish. To Dia’s surprise; Riko had taken it well, indulging Dia by saying that she’s always wanted to gain weight anyways. Which Dia could definitely see, considering how Riko had been underweight all her life due to lack of self care -- it certainly would boost both of their moods to see her chubbing up.

 

Steadily over the next few months, Riko had been gaining weight. Going from her ribs showing to a nice, healthy not-flat tummy. Which was nice, but…

 

Dia was starting to get impatient. Just a little. She wanted to see her wife with a full-on stuffed belly, bulging out and making the buttons pop off of her buttoned up shirt… and well, she would get exactly what she wanted. Riko didn’t leave the house much anymore; nor have a job, instead being the perfect housewife for Dia’s needs… so it wouldn’t hurt to stuff her for one night, right?

 

“Riko,” Dia leaned onto Riko’s shoulder. The two were spending Dia’s night off inside, watching some old Love Live lives from Dia’s collection. “Could we possibly… go a little further tonight?” Dia said in the gentlest way possible, her hand trailing under Riko’s pink button-up pajamas.

 

“Further?” Riko questions tiredly, her eyes not leaving the television screen.

 

A small smile forms on Dia’s face as she gropes at Riko’s pudgy, soft tummy, nudging her index finger into her navel. “I want to see you burst,” she presses a kiss against Riko’s neck. “The buttons of your shirt popping off… the hem of your shirt about to tear, your tummy so round and full… Of course, only if you want to.”

 

Riko giggles at the feeling of Dia fingering her navel, reaching to pet her wife’s head. “Well, since you’re so eager, Dia… Only if you’re willing to prep the food. I’m too lazy to cook tonight…!”

 

“Oh, I’ve got a certain something’s number on speed dial, no need to worry about either of us cooking.” Dia grabs her phone off the table next to them, unfortunately taking her hand off of Riko’s stomach. “Give me one moment, honey.”

 

“Take all the time you need, Dia-chan.”

 

And with that, Dia places her call to the Ohara estate, saying the codeword she made up between her and Mari whenever she needed food to be delivered to her house.

 

“...Say, Mari-san, I do have a question.”

 

Mari clicks her computer mouse a few times, the last hit being on “place order”. “What would that be, Dia?~”

 

“Why are you so eager to help… er, Riko and I, do, uh… this.”

 

“Cus’, as a big girl myself, I might’ve developed a little bit of a fetish. Maybe I secretly wanna cuck you instead?” Dia can hear Mari’s wink.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I know, I know, you’d kill me. That’s kinda sexy too, though~”

 

“...You’re such a freak, Mari.” Dia shakes her head.

 

“Hey, had to be one of us!” Mari says, hanging up before Dia can get another word in.

 

Dia sits back down next to Riko, continuing to play with her tummy. “God, you’re going to get so stuffed…”

 

“Someone sounds excited,” Riko grins. If she were honest, she was getting a little bit excited, too. She was sure Dia could tell from the blush on her face. “I thought I was the perverted one out of the two of us… What would people say if they saw the Kurosawa Dia like this?”

 

“Well, I would most certainly be disowned,” Dia says bluntly. “But at this point, it doesn’t matter.” She jiggles Riko’s belly, drooling at the slight bounce.

 

The doorbell rang, and Dia knew it was time. She rubbed her hands together with a grin on her face. “Do me a favor, Riko. Go put on those shorts that barely fit you anymore?”

 

“Alright. Anything for you, Dia.” With a quick kiss to Dia’s lips, Riko hurries to their bedroom upstairs, while Dia goes to wheel in the ungodly amounts of food.

 

When the two meet back in their living room, Riko’s jaw drops at what’s in front of her. At least five pizzas, two buckets of fried chicken -- spicy, just how she likes it, and two cake batter milkshakes. And of course, a nice chicken caesar salad for Dia.

 

“Wow… that’s… a lot of food.”

 

“We’re going all out tonight,” Dia says proudly. “Come, sit, Riko. I’ll feed you for the rest of the night~”

 

Riko did as she was told, slowly taking a seat on the couch. The shorts she had changed into strained against her tummy -- these having not been worn since she was skinny.

 

Hurriedly, Dia pulled over a box of pizza and opened it up. The scent quickly pulled Riko’s attention over, a little bit of drool already dripping from her lips. “Dia…”

 

Grabbing a hot slice of cheesy goodness, Dia pushed it up against Riko’s lips. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

Riko nodded, taking a big bite out of the slice. She let out a small moan to tease Dia, ripping away the greasy chunk of pizza.

 

Dia swallowed. Hard. Watching Riko chew and swallow and go in for another bite… It was going to be a long night for her; but she knew being patient would make it all the better.

 

After destroying one entire pizza, Riko laid back on the couch. Her stomach had puffed out a little bit, and the two bottom buttons on her shirt had to come undone. She looked full and hazy…

 

“I’m so full,” Riko whined lightly.

 

Dia handed her one of the milkshakes, which Riko took a few big gulps of, popping her lips off of the straw and sighing. “I don’t know about this, Dia…”  she took in a deep breath, and--

 

POP! Off the button of her undersized shorts came off, flying to some other dimension in the room.

 

“...Nice,” was all that Dia could manage out of her mouth. “I’m sure you can fit some more in you, Riko..” she placed a kiss to her wife’s mouth, before taking the straw out of the milkshake and pressing the glass against her lips.

 

Riko opened her lips to protest, but was only meant with the thick shake going down her throat. If she could be honest, Dia being a little bit forceful turned her on. Just a little.  

 

With an iron will; Riko finishes one milkshake.

  


“I’m… so full,” Riko groaned, laying her head back against the sofa. “Dia…”

Dia rubbed her thighs together, an extremely out of character grin on her face. Her hands shakily reached over to Riko’s stuffed stomach, gently grabbing at her wife’s belly.

 

“So tight!” Dia exclaims as if she didn’t know that this would happen. She rubs in circular motions, eliciting some sighs of relief from Riko.

 

“I’m going to go into a food coma,” Riko says bluntly.

 

One of Dia’s hands move downward and grip onto Riko’s hip. “Before I say my thanks to you indulging me?”

 

“Mmm… I guess I can stay awake a little longer…”

 


End file.
